Abusive House, Burned Ties
by BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: 'I stepped out the window and onto the fire escape. I turned back towards my old room, "Goodbye Hell." I turned back towards the open world, "And hello freedom." I then climbed down the fire escape and when my foot hit the ground, I ran and never looked back.'
1. Prologue

**This chapter has been updated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does. I own nothing but the plot. No money is made off of this but reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

I'm Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to go by Percy.

I'm the son of Poseidon and Hades, but Mr.D aka Lord Dionysus, the camp director of Camp Half-Blood and god of Wine and Madness, has raised me since I was seven.

I ran away from an abusive house, my mom and step-father. Their names were Sally Jackson and Smelly Gabe aka Gabe Ugliano.

I found a new family; Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and later on papa.

I made friends and enemies. This is my story.


	2. Family

**This chapter was edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does. I own nothing but the plot. No money is made off of this but reviews are appreciated.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of abuse, Mentions of running away.**

* * *

Percy POV

Shadows and water were my best friends. I used them to my advantage every day.

People don't like me but the shadows comfort me like a parent should. The water heals my bruises I get from people at school or at home, though they never got rid of the deeper scars like the one on my face.

There were monsters that tried to harm me saying that it was because of my half-blood scent. When I told momma, Smelly Gabe started yelling at me saying that I have no friends, I'm worthless, stupid, annoying, and a freak. Momma just looked at me sadly but then sneered at me saying that I was a mistake and that no one loves me.

 _Why don't I have a proper family?_ I thought.

When the voices in my head started talking to me a first, I was startled and thought I was crazy. Years later, I still think I'm crazy, I'm just not shocked by it anymore.

 _You do have a family. You have us. Now enough of that, it's time for bed._ Said one of the voices in my head.

~Next Day~

I was woken up by yelling, but it didn't matter. Today was August the eighteenth, my seventh birthday and the day I run away.

The door slammed shut as both of my so-called family left.

When I was about to dump my school bag out, a bag appeared with a note.

 **Dear Percy,**

 **You are not crazy. We, the voices in your head, are Greek gods. One of the voices is Hades, the god of riches, dead and Lord of the Underworld. The other voice is Poseidon, god of earthquakes, father of horses, Lord of the Sea and King of Atlantis. You are a half-blood also commonly known as a demigod. The shadows and water will protect you as always. Here is a bag already packed and a pair of clothes. We will guide you as much as we can. Always remember that we do love you.**

 **Be safe,**

 **Your fathers**

When I was done reading, I looked around and saw that clothes were on my bed.

I put the note on my bed. I didn't want to believe them but my gut told me otherwise and it never lead me wrong before. I decided to accept it.

I looked at the clothes, laid out before me was a blue short sleeve t-shirt, a black hoodie, faded blue jeans, and black converses. A necklace and a ring were laid out on top of the clothes. The necklace was a trident with pearls on the prongs. The ring was a skull with rubies as eyes.

I stripped out of my old clothes and put the new clothes and the jewelry on.

I dumped the bag out.

Inside was an extra set of clothes; toothpaste and a toothbrush; deodorant; a bag with gold coins labeled as drachmas; a bag with golden brown squares labeled as ambrosia; a canteen labeled as nectar; some granola bars; 3 big bottles of water; a sleeping bag and another note.

 **Dear Percy...again**

 **The bag and canteen labeled as ambrosia and nectar are food of the gods. Only use them in emergencies. They, along with water, will heal you but too much of the ambrosia and nectar will burn you up, literally.**

 **Drachmas are money in the godly world. You can use them to Iris-Message. You use a rainbow, you can make one with water mist and a prism, throw a drachma in and say 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbows, please accept our/my offering…' then say the name of the person you want to contact and the place they are most likely at.**

 **There is also going to be a wallet with 100 dollars in mortal cash and a credit card. They are a gift from Hades. The wallet and credit card cannot be stolen but if they get lost, they will both return to your pocket. The credit card has unlimited cash. You can use it anywhere to get anything.**

 **A pen will appear in your pocket when you walk out of the house. Click the back and it will turn into a sword. It is like your credit card and wallet, it will return to your pocket. The sword will protect you from the monsters that will try to kill you. It is made of Celestial Bronze, it will only hurt monsters, demigods, and gods. It cannot kill mortals but because you are both part mortal and part god, you can be hurt by both normal mortal weapons and demigod weapons. The pen is a gift from me.**

 **Love,**

 **Poseidon**

The wallet appeared in my pocket when I finished the note. "Thank you."

I packed the stuff that came with the bag back inside and packed a picture of my mom and me before Smelly Gabe came.

 _At least they care… somewhat_. I thought darkly.

I shook my head to clear my mind of those thoughts. I swung the bag onto my back.

I stepped out the window and onto the fire escape. I turned back towards my old room, "Goodbye Hell." I turned back towards the open world, "And hello freedom." I then climbed down the fire escape and when my foot hit the ground, I ran and never looked back.


	3. New People

**This chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does. I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of running away.**

Percy POV

When my foot hit the ground, I ran and didn't stop till the sun was high in the sky.

Must be around noon. I thought.

I looked around and found an alley between two businesses. I walked through the alley till I came to a dead end. The back of the alley was covered in shadows.

Go to the shadows, little hero. A voice said. You will stay safe there. Go get ready for bed, you will need to be strong, little hero. The voice continued.

The voice sounded soothing and calm.

I went to the shadows and pulled the backpack off my back. I went through it and pulled out the sleeping bag.

As I unrolled it and was about to climb in, I heard voices cut through the silence in the alley.

"Annabeth, you can't run off like that!"

"But mommy said that we will find someone that will help us."

"Blaa-ha-ha! I smell another half-blood in the alley."

Go to them, little one, for they will protect you. The voice from earlier said.

I braced my self and stepped out the shadows.

I saw four people standing there looking beat up. There were two males and two females.

One female looked to be about six or seven with blond hair and grey eyes. The other female looked to be about eight maybe nine with black hair and electric blue eyes. The guy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes looked to be the same age as the black haired girl. The last male had curly blackish-brown hair and brown eyes and looked to be the oldest maybe ten or eleven. They all had backpacks and a variety of weapons.

I cleared my throat and they all jumped and spun around.

How did they do that, at the same time, together? No, not the time. Focus! I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

The brown-eyed kid tried to whisper, keyword: tried, to the others. "That is the half-blood kid, I was telling you about."

The sandy hair kid nodded and stepped forward, "Hello, little one. My name is Luke."

As he named the other kids, they waved or smiled. The grey-eyed girl name was Annabeth, the blue-eyed girl was Thalia, and the brown-eyed boy was Grover.

"We are children of the gods except for Grover, he's a satyr. I'm a child of Hermes."

Thalia than stepped forward, once Luke saw that, he stepped back. "I'm a child of Zeus and Annabeth is a child of Athena."

I nodded and Thalia then stepped back, I then spoke. "My name is Percy and I'm a child of Hades and Poseidon."

They looked shocked but then nodded.

"What are you doing in an alley?" Annabeth asked.

I replied, "I ran away and I guess that's what yall did too?"

They nodded except for Grover.

"Do yall have any sleeping bags?" I asked, trying not to let concern in my voice.

"We only have three. Annabeth and Thalia share one, I have one, and Grover has one. What about you." Luke asked, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

"I have one. Come, we will sleep here and travel at night." I said.

They looked at each other but followed me. I walked to the shadows and went to my sleeping bag.

It took everyone about five minutes to get ready for bed.

Go to sleep little hero, you will need it.

When the voice disappeared from my head, I fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. The Observers

**This chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does. I own nothing but the plot. No money is made off of this but reviews are appreciated.**

 **Warning: Mentions of sex-mxf, Mentions of threesome-mxfx, Mentions of running away, and Mentions of insanity.**

* * *

3rd Person POV (A/N: This chapter begins right before Chapter 2 when Percy is running.)

"Poseidon, Hades! How dare you break the oath! Not separately, but together with the same mortal!" Zeus started ranting on and on.

Zeus started to get on Hades' nerves.

"Silence, Zeus. You broke the oath first. Not only once, but twice. With the same mortal in BOTH forms!" Hades screamed at Zeus.

Everyone watched two of the big three fight like it was a ping-pong match.

Apollo and Hermes were eating popcorn and making bets. Ares was watching with glee, hoping a war would break out. The rest just thought of whose side they would choose if a war broke out.

"Peace brothers…" Poseidon started to say.

"Peace...Peace! This is not a time of peace, he is too much of a danger to be left alone…" Zeus started to rant...again, but before he could go any longer, Hades broke in.

"If you harm him, there will be war," Hades warned Zeus.

Dionysus felt pity for the poor boy. He had felt the boy's sanity spiking towards insanity.

 _ **"Athena."**_ He called out to her.*

She looked up from a book and nodded at him, showing that he had her attention.

 _ **"Isn't your daughter with my satyr, the son of Hermes, and the daughter of Zeus?"**_ He asked.

 _ **"Yes. They are currently in Georgia, near the location of Perseus. Why?"**_ She replied.

 _ **"Send your daughter and the others to Perseus so he can make it to camp safely."**_

She looked deep in thought and then nodded. _**"It is done. You care for the boy. Don't you."**_ She stated.

It was a couple of minutes before he finally replied, ** _"Yes."_**

"Father," Athena called out.

Zeus stopped yelling and turned to look at her. "Yes, Athena?"

"Maybe we should look at what Perseus is doing, so we could keep an eye on him." She said, looking towards Hades and then Poseidon.

Zeus just huffed and nodded. Athena smiled, pleased that he listened.

She waved her hand, and the air rippled and spun until a screen, the size of a theater screen, appeared.

Dionysus looked around and noticed Hestia tending to the hearth, smiling sadly. "Hestia, why don't you come sit with us," Dionysus called out.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Dionysus just rolled his eyes.

Hestia had a smile on her face, "I would love that, thank you."

The screen showed Percy stopping in the middle of a sidewalk, looking like he was about to pass out from lack of breath.

He looked around and managed to walk towards an ally. He continued to walk, till he got to a dead end. Dionysus looked deep in thought and then smiled softly. Those around him looked at him like he was insane, which he probably was.

Percy walked to the shadows and grasped the backpack off his back and pulled out a sleeping bag and he was about to get in it. Then four voices were heard before they came into view; Annabeth first, followed closely by Grover, Thalia, and Luke.

"Annabeth, you can't run off like that!" as Luke said that, Percy looked like he didn't know if he should bolt or stay.

"But mommy said that we will find someone that will help us." Athena smiled softly when Annabeth called her mommy.

"Blaa-ha-ha! I smell another half-blood in the alley."

Athena and Dionysus shared a look and then Dionysus nodded and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Poseidon and Hades nearly fell out of their chairs when they heard what Annabeth said. They looked at Athena and saw her nod with the tiniest smile. They slouched with relief, knowing their son wouldn't be alone.

Percy looked like he was trying to swallow a bug without puking. He then stepped out of the shadows without them noticing and spent a few minutes observing them. After he got done, he cleared his throat.

The four kids jumped and spun around, looking for a threat automatically. Percy looked deep in thought and then smiled. He shook his head and the grin was lost.

Grover's nose twitched and then tried to whisper. "That is the half-blood kid, I was telling you about."

Luke nodded and stepped forward. "Hello, little one. My name is Luke.."

As he named Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth, they either waved or smiled.

"We are children of the gods except for Grover, he's a satyr. I'm a child of Hermes."

Thalia then stepped forward and once Luke saw that he stepped back. "I'm a child of Zeus and Annabeth is a child of Athena."

While Percy nodded, Thalia stepped back. He announced, "My name is Percy and I'm a child of Hades and Poseidon." They looked shocked but then eventually nodded.

There was a bit of silence, until Annabeth spoke to Percy, "What are you doing in an alley?" Dionysus, Hades, and Poseidon looked at Athena.

She looked sheepish and then said, "She was just trying to get to know him?" She made it sound like a question even though she was trying to make it sound like a fact.

Percy just replied good-naturedly, "I ran away and I guess that's what yall did too?"

They nodded except for Grover.

"Do yall have any sleeping bags?" He asked with a hint of concern hidden deep in his voice. It seemed like he was trying to distance himself from them.

"We only have three. Annabeth and Thalia share one, I have one, and Grover has one..."

Zeus had this look, a cross between upset, proud, concern, and deep thought. A wonderfully bad looking look, that DID NOT suit him.

I'll just accidentally leave one behind at the next stop they stop at. While Zeus was thinking that, Dionysus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, and Hestia caught the thought and planned to 'accidentally leave' things when the kids stop to rest.

"..what about you," Luke asked not bothering to hide the concern for Percy.

"I have one. Come, we will sleep here and travel at night."

The four kids looked at each other but followed him. They stepped into the shadows and it took them about five minutes to get situated for bed.

When they saw that Percy had fallen asleep instantly, Dionysus looked pleased. Everyone, except for Athena, just shrugged him off, thinking that he had invented a new wine.

It was silent for a while till Hestia spoke up. "Zeus, they will need help getting to camp."

"She is right." Agreed Apollo, for once serious. Zeus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Demeter.

"How about Hermes give them a map that will give them directions to a school in North Carolina. They could pick up any unclaimed children and Artemis could bring her and her hunters to help fight off any monsters, get called for a meeting, call Apollo to drive her hunters and the children to camp."

By the time Demeter was done talking, everyone looked at her in shock.

"What. Perseus is technically my grandson. I want him to be safe, so he can eat cereal to grow strong." She defended herself.

Zeus decided the attention needed to be back on him, declared, "Let us vote for Demeter's plan . Those in favor of her plan…" Dionysus, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hestia raised their hands.*

"...Those not in favor of her plan." Hera and Ares raised their hands.

"Those undecided." Hephaestus raised his hand.

"It is decided, we will carry out Demeter's plan tomorrow morning. Meeting and council dismissed!"

He and Hera than flashed out with a bolt of lightning and left the smell of ozone. Everyone else rolled their eyes and then flashed out.

* * *

 ***The gods can speak telepathically towards each other and towards other people.**

 ***Hestia and Hades are allowed to vote because Perseus is Hades son and Hestia because they use her vote to normally break a tie when deciding something.**


	5. The Safe House

**This chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Warning: Mentions of Weapons.**

* * *

3rd Person POV. In the alley with Percy, Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover.

Percy awoke with a start. He sat up and looked around trying to gather his surroundings. Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were still asleep.

Luke looked at him with concern, "You okay, little one?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

He got up and walked out the shadows. He looked at the sky and noticed the sun was starting to set.

 _It must be around 8:30._ Percy thought.

 _ **It's 8:45, little hero.**_ The voice told him.

 _Who are you and why are you talking to me?_ Percy asked. He was surprised when the voice replied to him.

 _ **My name is not important. You just need to know that I'm a friend and you'll meet me once you get to camp. As for why I'm talking to you, is...well I care for you.**_ The voice replied.

 _Oh...camp?_

 _ **Yes, Camp Half-Blood. A safe haven for Greek demigods, like you, and satyrs, your protectors like Grover. Now you must get a move on. Monsters will smell you soon.**_ The voice reminded Percy.

Percy walked back to the shadows, to see that Luke had woken up the others.

"It's time to go," Percy said as he walked to his sleeping bag.

He found a map on his bag.

 _ **The map will guide you to safe spots to sleep, stores, and the place you need to go to. It will guide you and your companions, only if you hold it.**_ The voice explained.

Percy unfolded the map to see a map of the United States. Percy looked at the map to see if there was a key that he could look at.

The key read:

 **Black dot- Percy**

 **Gray dot- Annabeth**

 **Blue dot- Thalia**

 **Green dot- Luke**

 **Brown dot- Grover**

 **Red dot- Monsters**

 **Silver Circle- Where You Are At Now**

 **House- Safe Houses**

 **24 Hr- Store, Open 24 Hours**

 **Golden Trail- Trail Need To Take**

"Guys, the gods gave us a map," Percy called out.

The others gathered around Percy and the map.

Thalia looked at Luke, "We and the house are close to the South Carolina border."

The top left corner started to glow, when it died down, it read:

 **2 hours till arrival at destination**

Percy folded the map and put it in his pocket. He swung his backpack onto his shoulder and walked out the shadows. He was halfway up the alley, when he turned his head to look over his shoulder, and said, "Yall coming?"

~2 hours~

"Come on guys! We're here!" Shouted Annabeth excitedly.

They all shared tired and painful smiles. Their clothes were hanging on by the seems, burned beyond recognition, and had so many holes that if they added one more small hole, it would fall apart.

They walked up to the door and was startled by a voice, that sounded familiar to Percy.

"State your name"

One by one the gave their names. The door opened when Grover was finished saying his name.

It may have looked small on the outside, but it was big on the inside.

It had a laundry room, a kitchen, a living room, three bathrooms, and three bedrooms.

The bedrooms have walk-in-closets, that were filled with clothes and shoes, that shrunk or grew to fit their body sizes.

The bathrooms were connected to the bedrooms. They were stocked with many many bottles of their favorite shampoo, body wash, and conditioners. They had toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste, hairbrushes, and deodorant. They had medicine cabinets filled with the food of the gods, mortal medicines, and bandages.

The kitchen was stocked with their favorite foods and drinks. There was a closet that looked like a pantry but was actually a secret room filled with weapons.

The living room had multiple video game consoles, a huge t.v, and many different movie genres.

Annabeth and Thalia shared a bedroom and a bathroom. Grover and Luke also shared a bedroom and a bathroom. Percy was the only one that had privacy.

Everyone but Percy was relaxing.

Percy went to the kitchen to get some water. When he came back to his room, he found a backpack on the bed with a note sitting on top of it and five piles of stuff.

 _This is the second time a bag magically appeared on my bed with a note, for me._ Percy thought

He read the note. It said;

 **This bag is to replace the one you lost. It never runs out of space. You are forever welcome in this safe house.**

 **Take whatever you may need or want.**

Percy put down the note and looked at the piles. Each pile was from a god or goddess. The piles had two outfits, one pair of shoes, travel sized toiletries, one water bottle, mortal medicine, one bag of ambrosia, one canteen of nectar, and a gift.

Annabeth's gift: A Yankee Cap that was invisible. Pile and gift given to her by Athena.

Luke's gift: A Pair of Hightops that could fly. Pile and gift given to him by Hermes.

Thalia's gift: A Mace Canister, that could turn into a spear, and a silver bracelet, that could turn into a copy of Athena's shield. Pile and gift given to her by Zeus.

Grover's gift: Reed Pipes and a music sheet, that would write the tune to a specific song that was needed. Pile and gift given to him by Dionysus.

Percy's gift: a silver band, that would turn into armor when thought of. Pile and gift given to him by Hades and Poseidon.

Percy placed the silver band on his right ring finger because the skull ring is on his left ring finger.

Percy packed his pile into the bag and picked up the other piles and put them in front of their respective doors.

Percy raided the kitchen for non-perishable foods and drinks.

When he was done, he had an armful of drinks and food packed in the bag. He had found; boxes of granola bars, packs of Twizzlers, small bags of chips, flavored and regular bottles of water, and boxes of non-chocolate candy.

He went into the weapons room and found an array of different weapons.

Swords, javelins, bows and arrows, daggers, knives, spears, gladius, spathas, scythes, axes, war hammers, shotguns, sniper rifles, pistols, flare guns, sub-machine guns, grenades, flash bangs, and Molotov cocktails.

He grabbed a Stygian iron spear, a Stygian iron dagger, a mortal steel dagger, and two silver hunting knives.

He took his weapons and laid them on the dresser next to his bed. He fished out his wallet and the pen and laid them with the other weapons.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He got dressed in some sweatpants and a loose crawled into bed and fell asleep.

A flash was seen in Percy's room. A hand brushed through Percy's hair, pushing it off his face.

"You're special, little hero. You are one of the few, besides my own children, to make me feel this overprotective over someone. Just hold on till camp."

Luke was making his way back to his room when he heard an unfamiliar voice come from Percy's room. He opened the door and was taken aback by the strong scent of grapes. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he turned off the bedroom light and closed the door.

What he didn't know is that he had missed the bright flash of a god leaving, before he opened the door.

* * *

 ***Luke's gift was his one pair of shoes.**


	6. The Gifts

**This chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does. I own nothing but the plot. No money is made off of this but reviews are appreciated.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of bastard children, Mentions of Sanity, Mentions of implied mxm, Mentions of weapons, and Mentions of Runaways.**

* * *

Percy POV

I awoke with a start.

My chest heaving with every breath that came in and out. My hair sticky with sweat.

I tried to force the dream out of my mind and tried to control my breathing.

I got up and grabbed my clothes to take a shower.

I got undressed and stepped into the shower. As the water fell over me, I tried to get my mind off of the dream by thinking of who the 'voice' could be.

"Who is the voice. It can't be Poseidon and Hades. Zeus wouldn't like me because of my fathers. It also can't be Persephone, Amphitrite, or Triton because I'm their husband's or father's bastard. Artemis automatically wouldn't like me because I'm a boy. Ares wouldn't like me because I'm not war or destruction. Hephaestus probably wouldn't like me because I'm not a machine that he built. Athena maybe could like me because I'm helping her daughter and Annabeth said that Athena sent her to find me, but she could also not like me because of her rivalry with Poseidon. Hera maybe could like me because I haven't done anything to her, but also could not like me because I'm a bastard messing up her 'family'. Demeter maybe could like me because I haven't done anything to her, but also could not like me because I'm the product of Hades cheating on her daughter. That leaves Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hestia. Well, at least I narrowed the list down to five people. I thought.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door, "Percy." It sounded like Luke.

"Yes?"

"Time to eat and then we have to leave." There was a pause. "Do you know why the gods decided to give us the gifts?"

I thought for a couple of seconds.

"I have no clue. Maybe they decided to be parents for once. And it's not like we can complain, I mean we are runaways. We probably wouldn't be able to make it on our own for long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Perce."

"Perce?" I smiled

"Um, yeah? Do you like the nickname?"

"Yeah Blondie, I do."

While Luke was processing the nickname I gave him, I turned off the water and dried myself off. I had my jeans on and was about to put my shirt on when Luke replied.

"Blondie?"

"Yeah, Blondie, because of your hair color."

"Oh.."

I opened the bathroom door shirtless and saw Luke leaning against the wall near the door. He stood up straighter when he saw me exiting.

He looked me up and down and looked away, looking like he was blushing.

 _I mean he was cute but why would he like me._ I thought

I shook my head and put my shirt on. I grabbed the shoes underneath the bed and laced them up once they were on my feet.

"I'll see you in the kitchen," Luke said after a couple of minutes.

I nodded at him.

I attached the two silver hunting knives to the sheaths on the inside of my thighs. I put the stygian iron dagger in the sheath in my left boot and the mortal steel dagger in the sheath in my right boot.

I put Riptide and my wallet in my pocket. I made sure that I had my silver band, my ring, and my necklace on. I grabbed the jacket and put it on.

I looked at the floor length mirror and thought that I looked okay.

I was wearing faded blue jeans, a sea-green tee, black leather jacket and black combat boots.

I shouldered my bag, gripped the spear, and walked out the room.

I spotted Thalia and Luke discussing something near the kitchen table. They stopped talking when I walked in.

I saw Thalia give Luke a look, before giving me a smile and saying, "Good morning, Percy. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Yall?"

Thalia and Luke both answered at the same.

"Good."

I nodded. I sat down at the breakfast bar, letting my spear lean against the bar next to me and setting my bag in the chair next to me.

Thalia sat a plate of toast with strawberry jelly and a bowl of cereal, in front of me. Luke then came by and set a glass of orange juice next to the bowl and handed me a spoon.

I took a bite out of the toast.

"Where are the others?"

"They are getting ready."

It was silent while I finished eating. I got up and put the dishes in the sink.

As I started to wash the dishes, I asked, "Are yall ready."

I looked over my shoulder to see them nod.

They started to chatter among themselves.

As I put up the last dish, I was startled to hear someone's voice near me.

"Morning Percy."

I looked over to see it was Annabeth.

"Good morning, Annabeth."

I dried my hands on the hand towel that was hanging near the sink.

I nodded a hello to Grover, who did the same thing.

I went over to the bar where my spear and bag was.

I went through the bag and found the map. I spread it out over the bar.

I pointed to where the silver circle was at. "This is where we are." As my hand traced the golden trail, I continued talking. "We need to follow this trail till we get to here." I pointed to where the golden trail ended, Fayetteville, North Carolina.

Luke started to speak, "Well, let's get going then."

I folded the map and stuck it in my pocket. I zipped the bag closed and swung it over my shoulder and then grabbed my spear.

I looked around and noticed everyone was ready. Everyone's expression was the same, filled with determination and acceptance. Determined to keep ourselves and each other alive but accepted the fact that we might have to sacrifice ourselves to save one another.

Everyone filled out of the house and closed the door. We then started to walk to our destination, determined to keep each other safe and walk out of this alive and sane.


	7. Determination and Acceptance

**This chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does. I own nothing but the plot. No money is made off of this but reviews are appreciated.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of bastard children, Mentions of implied mxm, Mentions of runaways, and Mentions of weapons.**

* * *

3rd Person Pov. (A/N: This chapter begins during Ch.6 while Percy is still asleep)

The Olympians plus Hades and Hestia were watching the screen that had Percy and the other kids on it.

Dionysus was thinking about what he did after Percy fell asleep last night.

~Flashback~

When the kids walked to the doors, the gods made Dionysus answer the door because that was his personal safe house.

"State your names," Dionysus called into the air, knowing it would be heard by the demigods.

And he had slight satisfaction when he saw the demigods jump and saw that Percy slightly recognized his voice.

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia Grace."

"Luke Castellan."

"Grover Underwood."

After Grover stated his name, Dionysus made the door open.

The gods watched as Percy explored the house. The gods never go to each other's personal safe houses, unless they are married but even then they need an invitation to be able to enter, so they are wanting to know how it looks.

It had a laundry room, a kitchen, a living room, three bedrooms, and three bathrooms.

The bedrooms have walk-in-closets, that were already filled with clothes and shoes for the demigods.

The bathrooms were connected to the bedrooms and were stocked with shampoo, body wash, conditioner, toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrushes, and deodorant. There was a medicine cabinet that was filled with the food of the gods, mortal medicines, and bandages.

The kitchen was stocked with food and drinks. The gods were shocked to find that the pantry was actually a room full of weapons.

The living room was filled with video game consoles, a huge t.v, and many movies.

Annabeth and Thalia's room had a metal bunk bed, a dark wooden desk, a dark gray couch set, and a full-length mirror hanging from the bathroom door. The walls colors were gray with a sky blue accent wall.

Luke and Grover's room was the same except the walls were a forest green with a brown accent wall and the couch set was in blue.

Percy's room was obviously the master bedroom, which meant it was Dionysus' room. There was a king size bed, a black colored desk, a black couch set, a flat screen t.v, and a full-length mirror hanging from the bathroom door. The walls were a royal purple with a black accent wall.

When Percy left the room to go get water; Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus put their gifts and pile for their children on Percy's bed and Dionysus put a magical bag that could never run out of space, and a note.

Hades and Poseidon were pleased to see Percy put the ring on so quick.

~Flashback End~

Dionysus was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a gasp from the screen.

He turned to the screen to see Percy sitting up in the bed, with his hair sticking to his forehead because of sweat and his chest heaving with every breath.

Percy shook his head as if he was trying to force the dream from his head and seemed to be trying to slow his breathing. He got up, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom.

They knew he was getting undressed when his private parts were blurred out. He got into the shower and started to mumble to himself.

"Who is the voice. It can't be Poseidon or Hades. Zeus wouldn't like me because of my fathers. It also can't be Persephone, Amphitrite, or Triton because I'm their husband's or father's bastard."

Everyone turned to look at Zeus when he said 'Zeus wouldn't like me because of my fathers.' And Zeus looked guilty because the child never met him and he already knew that he was hated.

And everyone froze when the heard Percy say that he was his father's bastard. Everyone slowly turned to look at Poseidon and Hades and saw their faces turn to rage at his words.

"Artemis automatically wouldn't like me because I'm a boy."

Artemis looked a little guilty but not too much. She wouldn't treat him like she does other boys but if she is proven wrong then he will get treated like them but harsher.

"Ares wouldn't like me because I'm not war or destruction."

Ares had the neutral expression on and thought _We will see if I do or don't._

"Hephaestus probably wouldn't like me because I'm not a machine that he built."

Hephaestus just shrugged in response and thought _Maybe, maybe not._

"Athena maybe could like me because I'm helping her daughter and Annabeth said that Athena sent her to find me, but she also could not like me because of her rivalry with Poseidon."

Athena nodded and said, "Smart observation." And thought _We will see._

"Hera maybe could like me because I haven't done anything, but also could not like because I'm a bastard messing up her family."

Hera looked like she didn't care but Poseidon and Hades definitely did.

"Demeter maybe could like me because I haven't done anything to her, but also could not like me because I'm the product of Hades cheating on her daughter."

Demeter, Hades, and Poseidon once again looked pissed.

"That leaves Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hestia. Well at least I narrowed the list down to five people."

Percy and so did some of the other gods when someone knocked on the door, "Percy." It was Luke, Hermes' kid.

"Yes?"

"Time to eat and then we have to leave." Luke paused, then continued to talk, "Do you know why the gods decided to give us the gifts?"

"You ungrateful little brat." Said, Zeus.

Percy looked like he was thinking of what to say to him.

"I have no clue. Maybe they decided to be parents for once. And it's not like we can't complain, I mean we are runaways. We probably wouldn't be able to make it on our own for long. "

"I knew there was a reason I like him," Zeus exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at Zeus, only to see him shrug.

"I mean he is my nephew, so…Anyways." Zeus tried to explain.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Perce." Luke said.

"Aweee! So cute!" Aphrodite squealed. "He likes him!"

Poseidon, Hades, and Dionysus glared at Hermes.

"Perce?" Percy smiled.

"Um, yeah? Do you like the nickname?" Luke asked almost shyly.

"Awww…. He is nervous….awww!" Aphrodite squealed, again.

"Yeah Blondie, I do."

Aphrodite was about to open her mouth again but was stopped by Artemis.

"You squeal or speak one more time. One more time." Artemis threatened.

Percy turned off the water and dried himself off. He had his jeans on when Luke talked again.

"Blondie?"

"Yeah, Blondie. Because of your hair color."

"Oh.."

Percy opened the door shirtless and everyone saw Luke leaning against the wall near the door, and then straightened himself when he saw Percy exiting the bathroom.

Luke looked Percy up and down and then look away, blushing.

Poseidon, Hades, and Dionysus looked like they were about to murder someone, while Hermes looked fearful for his son's life.

Percy looked like he was thinking while looking at Luke.

Percy shook his head and put the shirt on that was scrunched up in his hand.

He sat down and put the shoes on that was underneath the bed.

When Percy was done putting the shoes on Luke opened his mouth to talk.

"I'll see you in the kitchen."

Percy nodded and Luke walked out, leaving the door open.

He attached the two silver hunting knives to the inside of his thighs. He put the stygian iron dagger in his left boot and the mortal steel dagger in his right boot.

He put Riptide and his wallet in his pocket and grabbed the jacket and put it on.

He walked to the mirror on the wall and seemed to be looking himself up and down.

He was wearing faded blue jeans, a sea-green tee, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots.

He shouldered his bag and gripped his spear and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

As he was walking down the hall to the kitchen, the gods were able to pick up on Luke and Thalia talking before Percy could.

"You like him, don't you?" Thalia accused.

"I don't know what or who you're talking about," Luke said.

"Don't play stupid with me Castalian," Thalia warned.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Luke filled the silence with his voice.

"Yes."

"I knew it." Thalia teased.

"Shut up, not one word about this to the others." Luke pleaded.

"I won't."

Aphrodite looked pleased that he finally admitted that he liked Percy.

Thalia and Luke saw Percy coming in and stopped talking

Thalia gave Luke a look and then smiled at Percy.

"Good morning, Percy. How did you sleep?" Thalia asked.

"I slept fine. Yall?" Percy replied.

"Good." Both Thalia and Luke said at the same time.

Percy nodded and sat down at the bar.

~Time skip till they look at the map~

Percy pointed to a silver circle. "This is where we are." As his hand traced the golden trail, he continued talking. "We need to follow this trail till we get to here." He pointed to where the golden trail ended, Fayetteville, North Carolina.

Luke started to speak, "Well, let's get going then."

Percy folded the map and stuck it into my pocket.

He zipped the bag closed and swung it over his shoulder and then grabbed his spear.

He looked around and noticed everyone was ready.

Everyone's expression was the same, filled with determination and acceptance.

Everyone filled out of the house and Percy closed the door.

They then started to walk to their destination.

The gods felt sadness when they saw the faces of the demigods, who were only children barely the age of middle schoolers. Everyone was deep in thought waiting to see what would happen next.


	8. Back in Buisness

Hey Guys... Yeah, its been a while. I'm so sorry it has been so long. Lack of time and resources has made it really hard to do anything.

Anyways... These stories are no longer on hold:

The Blade

Abusive House, Burned Ties

Demigods & Olympians Read: The Lightning Thief

I have a few more things to say.

1) I give thanks to my momma because of her she not only inspired me to start writing in the first place but she has also helped me get back to writing.

2) I am going to re-do all of The Blade chapters because I have been on a writer's block because of the plot. I have found a way around my writer's block by redoing the entire plot.

3) I will edit all of my chapters before I start actually adding actual chapters to the books.

4) In my boredom, I have created a series of song-fics and quote-fics of my favorite fandoms. I hope yall enjoy.

5) I have to give thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers because of yall I continued to write in hopes of me returning to this website to update my books.


End file.
